Where dreams come true
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Maybe we couldn't play football together but I would always be there to protect my prince. Little!Kurt and Burt in Disneyland with lots of fluff.


**Hey! So this is a little one-shot I've made cause I was feeling really.. Disney XD Yeah, I just remembered when I went to Disneyland Paris and well, I wanted to do something with little Kurt:) The idea of little Kurt in disney world has been in my head for a few days and I just had to get it out. **

**I apologize if there's any mistakes or misspellings, English is not my language :S **

**Warnings: Just lots of cuteness and Kurt's mommy. **

**Disclaimer: Glee's not mine and neither is Disney. **

* * *

**Where dreams come true **

**POV: Burt **

It had been and exhausting yet exciting day for us. Elizabeth and I decided to bring Kurt to Disneyland, as he knew all the Disney songs and had watched all the movies. Kurt's face when we had told him was priceless and I was really happy to see my boy so happy and excited for something. I knew, well, we knew Kurt was... Different. He didn't like what most boys did. He didn't play football, he preferred dolls and high heels, and although I would have liked to teach him how to play football or baseball I loved him a lot.

We were in one of the shops, deciding what we would buy for Kurt. For being only five years old he seemed pretty concerned about his gift. I followed him around the shop, while Elizabeth picked some gifts for our relatives.

"Kurt, Kurt, don't run or you will get lost." I shouted. He stopped and stared up at me, his eyes glowing and a big smile across his face.

"Daddy, I know what I want!" he shrieked. I smiled at him and picked him up. The shop was pretty crowded and I didn't want to let him roam around.

"What?" He pointed at the aisle where the princess dresses were. I raised an eyebrow went there. "Are you sure it's here?" that aisle was full of little girls showing dresses to their parents and trying them on. My little boy pointed at the bright pink dress.

"Yes, it's this one! I want this one!" he was practically bouncing in my arms. I stared at the parents around me and saw a mother giving me a small smile.

"Are you sure you don't prefer a Mickey or maybe a doll?" I let him down and crouched in front of him, staring at his big glasz eyes. All the excitement that was in his eyes before had disappeared and his eyes were full of sadness. My heart clenched at the sight but I just had to try.

"B-but... The dress..."

"Kurt, this dresses are for girls..." I felt really, really bad telling that to him. His eyes filled with tears and his chin wobbled.

Right then, Elizabeth appeared, a pair of figures in her hands. She smiled down at Kurt and touched his little nose.

"Do you already want to know what you want?" asked Elizabeth sweetly. Kurt rubbed his eyes and nodded with a pout. "What is it?"

"I want the Sleeping Beauty dress," he whispered, pointing at the pink dress. "but dad doesn't want me to buy it 'cause he says it's for girls..." hearing my kid say those words hurt me more than anything. I bit my lip and stared at Elizabeth who stared back at me, her eyes full of worry.

"Kurt, can you stay here for two minutes? Dad and I have to count how much money we have. Don't move, okay?" Kurt nodded, and we left him there, staring longingly at the dress. Elizabeth grabbed my hand, far enough so Kurt didn't hear us but near enough so we could see him. "What do you think?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know... I felt really bad telling him that. He seemed really happy when he told me he wanted the dress."

"Maybe we could ask him if he wants anything else?" proposed Elizabeth.

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then we buy him the dress." I furrowed my eyebrows a little and sighed. "Burt, dear, I know it might be hard for you but it will be harder for Kurt when he grows up and he needs us there, by his side, so he knows he's not alone and we love him no matter what. We love him no matter what he likes to wear or to watch." I nodded, with a smile. We couched in front of Kurt and smiled at him.

"Sweetie, isn't there anything else you would like to have?" Elizabeth asked. Kurt still didn't seem happy and his eyes darted around the room. He then stared at the girls that were buying the dresses.

"Maybe a tiara?" he mumbled. My chest clenched at his unhappiness. Of course there was something else he wanted, he was a kid, but he only asked for the dress. He could have been one of those spoiled kids who asked for everything but instead he only asked for the dress. I sighed and smiled.

"You know what kiddo? We'll buy you the dress and the tiara." I decided. Kurt's eyes lit up like I had given him the world and a wide smile spread on his face.

"Really?" Elizabeth smiled at me and laughed.

"Of course, Kurtie, you will make a beautiful princess." Elizabeth picked him up and hugged him tight. I picked the dress and Kurt chose the Tiara that went with it. Maybe we couldn't play football together but I would always be there to protect my prince.

**The end **

* * *

** Reviews, maybe? :)  
**

**Bye-Byee~**


End file.
